Welcome to Doomsville
by TheUnknownblur
Summary: After realizing that the past events were nothing but a dream, Fry is now trying to pursue his normal life. After an invite to a concert, everything seems to be fine, but dreams can turn to nightmares, and nightmares can become true. Chapter 9 is up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And now, hopefully the real deal. I've been waiting a long time to work on this little series, more action, hopefully better writing and hopefully more humor. So please, enjoy.

* * *

The sun beamed very bright when Fry walked through the hospital doors. He practically had to cover his eyes just to see where he was walking. It was pretty normal in NNY, well if you can call it normal; people flying through tubes, robots break dancing, aliens walking in the streets freely, overweight nudists. This never really seemed to bother Fry, well apart from the nudists, everything seemed pretty suitable for him. The thing that did bother him immensely, was that coma he was in. That dream didn't feel right to him, as a matter of fact, it haunted him. It's as if the dream was a message to him, some kind of oracle or something.

The intense thinking made time move a lot quicker, for it seemed he reached the robot arms apartment a lot faster than he thought he would.

"Hmm, I guess time flies when you have repressing thoughts." He said to himself. He walked through the halls and stood in front of Bender's apartment door. "Man, I miss this place." A fly buzzed around Fry's head and crashed to the ground in an instant, revealing more dead flies on the floor, "And the smell."

He opened the door, but found the room to be pitch black. He turned to his right and walked towards the light switch. He tried to flick it up, but missed it. "Whoops" he said to himself. He tried it again and this time he was able to turn on the lights.

Just then, he was tackled to the floor by something heavy, he looked up and saw Bender rapped around him.

"Happy surprise get well gettin' party buddy!" The robot said as he squeezed Fry.

The rest of the PE crew jumped from behind the couch and shouted "Happy get well getting surprise party!" Well, all excluding Zoidberg who was having a wonderful time at the buffet table, "Merry Kwanzaa! Whatever." The lobster shouted with food in his mouth.

Bender got off of Fry to give him some air. Fry caught his breath and brushed off his jacket and pants, "This is a little much and a bit confusing, and since when did you guys bother to start a get well party on a Saturday night?" he asked.

Amy spoke up, "Because Leela said she would give us some-" before she could continue, Leela stomped on her foot, "Ow!" she said, and fell down and tended to her foot.

Leela spoke quickly, "We thought it was best to give you a welcoming get well party, just to make you feel at home. Plus, we forgot about your birthday party a while ago."

Bender waved his arms in the air,

"Yeah, yeah whatever, this was all planned by me, Bender." Bender said, he pulled out a wad of tickets from the little slot behind his head, revealing a wad of tickets. "Since they were from the 21st century, I thought to myself, 'Fry might like this because he has orange hair'. And then I thought, 'hey maybe he might like them because they played roughly around his time'. So here, I give you, a wad of tickets to see A Zeppelin that can't fly."

He handed the tickets to Fry. He gasped as he read what the tickets were for, "Led Zeppelin?"

"Sure why not." Bender pulled out a large bottle of champagne from his chest cabinet. "Now, let's party!" he screamed as he popped the cork.

Scruffy entered the room with a very large stereo. He put the stereo down and popped a disk inside of it. He put on a pair of sunglasses and announced "Scruffy gone raise the roof." And hit play.

* * *

Later on that evening, the party was starting to end; mainly because the booze and the food where nearly gone. Everyone seemed like they had enough to drink anyway, since the crew was flat out wasted.

"I could've **hic** I could've **hic **built the first suppository to induce vomiting, but then I realized **hic** I was too drunk and tired to do it." Said the Professor, after finishing his sentence he turned around and started vomiting.

Zoidberg started spinning around in circles, screaming "Poow……pooow……poow" until hitting the wall.

The only people not completely wasted were Bender, Fry and Leela, who seemed to be the only ones cleaning up the apartment. Well, Fry and Bender being forced to clean up by Leela, since Scruffy was asleep by the stereo. As soon as the room was "tidy" Fry greeted the PE crew out of the door. Leela, however, stayed behind.

Bender walked up to her, "Yo, Leela what's the dealio party's over, which means I don't like you anymore." He said, but before he could do anything else, Leela held a piece of paper.

"Now look, I'm not gonna like this as much as you guys, but since you're still in the recovering stage, Fry, I'm going to have to watch over you for two weeks." Leela explained.

Bender whined, " Aw! Two weeks come on!"

Leela continued, "It's Planet Express standard procedure, ever since that little incident in the bee hives, Hermes decided to start this so we don't have to pay too much on health insurance."

Fry tried summing it up, "So………"

Leela sighed, "I'm staying with you for two weeks….unfortunately"

Fry didn't know whether to jump in joy, or moan in annoyance. Sure, Leela was going to stay with him for two weeks, but just imagine the tightwad hard ass she would be watching over him like a hawk. For some strange reason, he seemed to smile at the words tight and well, you get the concept of the joke.

Bender stood his ground, "Hey, I'm an employee just like you one eye, why can't I take care of him?" he asked.

"Well, first of all you have an outstanding criminal record, your food diets are unhealthy, you have a bad history of domestic violence and you are completely irresponsible."

"Ack bu-cha?! Irresponsible? Remember that time I took care of nibbler?!"

"Yes I do remember, I remember that he was found in a garbage bag, in a garbage truck that was bringing that garbage to a rocket ship that was going to be shot into the sun."

Bender stomped his foot down, "Yeah well…..look at me meh meh meh, I'm Leela, I always have to prove Bender wrong with my poor little nibbler, who I love so much. Well, I think I'm going to throw up, so I'm going to bed. Good night!" Bender turned around and reached for his night robe and then walked into his room.

Leela sighed and looked at fry, "Well Fry, you've been awfully quiet tonight, you sure you don't need to be in the hospital for one more night?"

Fry looked at her, he could tell the she was a little worried about Fry, ever since the bee accident and that hockey puck to the face. He could tell that maybe something was going on here.

"No, I'll be fine," he yawned, "That morphine is starting to wear off, I think I'll hit they hay."

Leela yawned as well, "Me too."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Fry asked.

"I was thinking of sleeping on the couch." Leela replied.

"Well, actually if you want I can bring out the inflatable bed and set it up in my room."

Leela thought about it for a second, "Well, Fry you don't have to-"

But it was too late, Fry was already blowing up the bed. He took out a roll of some material and fit a blowing machine labeled "blow-o-magic" on the side of it. The edge of the pipe that pushed the air out was shaped, incidentally, like lips. The machine filled the material into a bed shape form, which after that seemed to blow out four legs and two side tables, and then a lamp.

Leela smiled at the gesture, "Okay, maybe for tonight."

Fry smiled, and took the offer, he went to the bathromm to change, which seemed pretty useless because he slept in his underwear, and left Leela for her own privacy. After they were ready, they shut everything down, Fry crawled in his bed and Leela crawled in the inflatable bed.

"'night." Fry shouted.

"Goodnight" Leela replied as she was getting comfortable.

Outside of the apartment building and across the street, two mysterious dark figures waited underneath a street light. One was shuffling a deck of cards, another one was looking at his watch.

"It's time" The dark figure said to the other. The other figure nodded and put the deck of cards in a carton labelled "Dungeons and dragons Role playing cards". They walked towards the apartment building.

* * *

A/N: and there begins the very first chapter of my second series. Going to be a bit more action and humor in the next chapter, and who knows, maybe some romance at the end of the fic. I'll stop trying to be a review grabber now. I'll try to update by this weekend. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was 4:00 am when the door to Fry and Benders room creaked open. Two figures scurried into the apartment room, one large, and one small; being as quiet as possible. Leela, now in the living room because of Fry's snoring, was sound asleep on the couch. She had her feet over the arms of the furniture and a blanket over herself. She twisted and turned, as if something was bothering her. She felt her heart rate jump up faster and faster every minute. She tried to relax, but her constant shaking kept her from being calm. She couldn't take it anymore, so she sat straight up. Before she knew it, she had her eyes stuck on a pair of glasses.

She used her leg and kicked the intruder in the groin as fast and hard as she could, which made him fall to the ground. Another figure came from behind and grabbed her by the arms. Her opponent was big, she could barely move her arms. She curled into a ball, making sure her giant feet came in contact with the mans face, and with a thrust, shoved him into the wall.

The man crashed through the wall, and into Fry's room, which caused the red-head to gradually wake up. Fry sat up from his bed and scratched his eyes. He walked over the big brute that lay on the ground, and walked past the man crawling on the floor. He entered the kitchen and flicked on the light. He screamed terrifyingly. Leela, now putting on her boots, rushed to the kitchen as fast as she could.

"What is it?!" She said worryingly.

"The milks gone bad." He said as he picked up a carton of milk.

Leela sighed and grabbed his arm "Come on, were getting the police."

The two of them turned around but were stopped by the two men that had infiltrated the room.

"Halt, humans! Or we would be forced to use our mighty nerdly powers!" Said the small man. He reached behind his back and pulled out a book.

Leela stood in a defensive position, "Oh yeah, what do you plan on doing?" She mocked.

"By overwhelming your mind with our knowledge!" The nerd remarked.

"Oh really? How to tend on doing that, you greasy dork?"

The man cleared his throat, "What is two plus two?"

Fry, suddenly spaced out and fell backwards by the "complexity" of the question. Leela immediately scissor kicked the man, knocking him to the ground. She turned to her side and punched the larger man right in the face, knocking him down as well. Before she could do anything else, they were up again, almost immediately after hitting the ground.

She backed up a little bit, "How do you keep getting back up?" she asked.

The two men laughed and walked forward. The little man spoke up, "Foolish person, do you know the immense power of a dungeons and dragons nerd? We only have one weakness, and you will never-"

Just then, another figure entered the room, and two mechanical arms reached behind them and yanked their underwear. It was Bender.

The little man screamed, "Ow! How did he know that our power comes from our flannel underpants! OW! OW!"

Bender turned them around and flinched at their appearance, "Ugh! Nerds!" He walked over to the window, and kicked the button that opens the window and threw them out the window. They screamed as they plummeted to their death.

"Well, that takes care of those guys." He said.

Leela thought for a second, "Uhm, Bender, wouldn't it be odd if they saw two nerds in dark robes laying downward on the street?"

"Just like L.A?" Replied Bender.

"Never mind."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, it's been a little while but I finally wrote my 3rd chapter. Now that my major exams are over, I will have much more time to update. Enjoy.

* * *

It was early morning in NNY, this is when the doors of the Planet Express open. The only two people in there, however, were Hermes and the Professor. They look a bit off today, maybe because of the party at Fry's apartment….or it could've been the smell of the apartment. At any rate, they both felt (and looked like) crap. Hermes was sitting at the conference room table, while the professor was in his laboratory. The Jamaican seemed tired, and was trying to sort his lunch suitcase. He had file folders inside the suitcase, each of them labelled a certain item of food. But, in the state he was in, it was horribly disorganized.

Hermes sighed, "Sweet Mohamed of the Bohammed, I can't even organize my lunchcase, now how am I suppose to eat?" he said with a frown.

Just then, Zoidberg entered the room, "Did someone say bohammed? I love that guy!" he said, waddling towards Hermes' suitcase.

Hermes Just sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this but Zoidberg, you can have my lunch."

Zoidberg smiled and reached for the suitcase, but Hermes quickly slammed on it. "If, you can pay the 6000 dollar fine you owe for littering on the company's property!"

Zoidberg pouted, "But I had to find something for my step-mother, it was her birthday this week and I had to find the biggest piece of trash I could find!" he whined.

Hermes pointed at the crustacean, "Get out of here before I sign the papers to get permission to hit you!"

Zoidberg stood still for a moment then quickly pinched Hermes' hand and grabbed the suitcase taking off in an instant. Hermes held his arm and yelled at Zoidberg as he waddled out of the room. He grabbed a pen, and started filling out forms angrily. The Professor entered the room, rubbing his head. There was something different about his head though. The tip of it was round and was bulged, somewhat mushroom shaped. The professor had a large pack of ice covering the side of his head.

"What are you babbling about now, Hermes? Is this about you and your manwiches again?" He yelled as we walked towards the table.

Hermes continued writing, "Yes I- what did you just say?"

The professor, now a little aggravated replied, "Is this about your manwiches." He said.

Hermes stopped writing and looked at the old man, "Strange….."

Just then, Bender, Fry and Leela entered the room. They rushed towards the table and sat down.

Leela caught her breath, "Sorry professor, its just that-professor?" She looked at Farnsworth, and noticed he was pointing at all of them, mouth wide open.

"Should we hit him or something?" Bender requested,

"My god….I know who you are!" Said the professor

Everyone in the room stopped and gasped, Bender fell out of his chair. They all stared at the professor in confusion and shock.

He looked at Fry, "Your name is Philip J. Fry." He said as he pointed at him.

Another Loud gasp,

"Torunga Leela" He said as he pointed to her.

Yet another gasp,

" Hermes Conrad."

Another loud gasp,

He finally pointed to Bender, "Bender Bending Rodriguez,"

Everyone in the room jumped out of their seats in shock, "Would someone please shut that old man up!" screamed Bender.

Hermes started to shake uncontrollably, "H-how, how is this possible?" He said, backing away slowly from the professor.

The Professor walked towards the kitchen island and thought about this for a second. Behind him, lay a bottle of beer and pack of sleeping pills.

The Professor stroked his chin with his thumb and index finger, "This is indeed quite confusing. I don't remember losing my memory, not until this morning. When I woke up. With this terrible headache and misshaped head."

Fry walked towards the kitchen, trying to get something to eat when he accidentally tipped over the beer and pills causing them to crash onto the floor, the two substances collided with each other, and formed a weird green-like foam.

"Very odd indeed." Continued the professor. "This is indeed a great mystery."

"Maybe we will never know." Said Leela.

Bender butted in, "Or maybe this is all a mirage in our most wildest and unknown imagination that has somehow taken over our minds and altered our reality and all that we know exists."

The room went silent for a few moments, until Bender spoke again, "Well I'm bored, let's just beat it out of him." He said as he took out a baseball bat from his chest compartment. Leela stopped him before he could strike the professor.

"Wait!" she said, "Maybe we should take him to the hospital."

Bender dropped the bat, "Aw! You always take away all the fun! What's a doctor going to do anyway?"

"Help him out with medications, not a baseball bat. It's a much better and safer idea no matter how much more boring that sounds." Replied Leela.

The Professor cut in, "Ooooh hush you two! Can't see I have a high technological laboratory that makes the most diabolical and….most….most evil creations mankind has ever seen? Of course we're going to a hospital!"

Bender picked the old man up, Why I remember a doomsday device I created." Continued the old man.

"If it'll get him to shut up about his damn doomsday devices, then we'll take him to the doctors I suppose." Bender said.

. He walked towards the door, while Hermes followed. Leela grabbed her coat and headed for the door as well. But noticed Fry was still digging for food in the cupboard.

"Come on Fry! We'll get food on the way out!" She shouted.

Fry groaned then mumbled, "Stupid professor and his dumb stupidness genius…..self," he spoke louder, "Coming in a minute!" he said.

He walked down towards the PE table when he noticed the green sludge that lye on the ground. "Well, better not slip on something mysteries and probably toxic, better step over it. Whoop!" He said as he stumbled over the puddle. But before he cleared it, he slipped on a banana peel and fell head first into the puddle. He was knocked out on impact. As he slipped out, a little bit of sludge fell down his throat.

* * *

Everything was black at first, Fry felt weightless, as if he was flying in mid air.

He looked at himself, "Woah, it's just like college all over again! Only without the paddle………and the frat boy beatings……..and the screeching monkey."

His thoughts were interrupted by an explosion. Colour started to drizzle around him, all the colours of the rainbow fell and mixed together, and soon he found himself in the professors lab. It looked the same, the only difference was a large dome in the centre of it. He saw everyone there, Zoidberg, Amy, Leela, Hermes, Scruffy, the Professor and someone he never saw before. The kid wore glasses and a sweater, but he couldn't remember him. He tried looking closer but immediately he was thrown away into darkness. He looked around in confusion, until a force coming out of nowhere skyrocketed him upward. He screamed, but his tongue shot down his throat. He coughed and hacked until he hit a bright light. His eyes opened wide open and he breathed heavily. His vision was blurry. The only he could see was a figure with a white beard.

Fry coughed, "G-god? Is that you?" he asked.

A low, deep voice replied, "I'm Scruffy, the janitor."

Fry's vision returned to normal, and the only thing he saw was scruffy and a mop in his face. He got up and dried himself off, when he saw Leela running towards him.

"Fry, are you okay?" She asked.

Fry groaned, "Yes…..how long was I out for? Hours? Days?"

Scruffy looked at his watch. "'bout two minutes" he replied.

"Come on Fry, let's go the professor is getting antsy." Leela said, she helped Fry up and walked him to the ship.

They entered the bridge and got to their stations, with the professor on the couch bickering to Hermes and Bender. People on the street could even hear the man bicker. You could tell by Bender's expression that he was getting annoyed.

Bender got tired of the professors gabble and sighed, "Just shut up old man before I do my three finger discount surgery, and why do we have the heat on! It's freakin July for god sakes!"

The professor started to whine even more "Oooooh! Why is it so hot in here? I'm freezing. Make it warmer!"

Leela sighed and shot around the earth, until realizing that the hospital was only a few blocks away. She came back and slowly took a left turn and arrived at the hospital.

Hermes, Farnsworth, Bender, Leela and Fry stood over the professor as he sat on a medical bed. The doctor used a little flashlight and looked into his mouth, then looked in his ears.

The doctor scratched his chin, "Well, the only thing changed is his memory capacity, although a part of his brain is badly damaged to some sort of sludge, so he may not remember the moment when his memory was boosted back up. It may affect other parts of his brain. Professor, do you remember any dreams you've had in the past?"

"Well, uh, let's see………." There was a few moments of silence, until, "Well, I seemed to have forgotten them in another dream." He said with a smile.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Will he ever get better?" Fry asked.

"Well," the doctor replied, "If he were to sustain some severe trauma to the head, that might cause a significant effect."

The doctor reached under his desk and pulled out a paddle, "Farnsworth, if you hold still for just a second-"

The professor put his hands in the air, "wait! I don't want any changes! There are so many inventions I remembered! Sleep rays, biological grenades, sliced bread."

Fry spoke again, "Wasn't that already made up?"

The professor looked at him plainly, "And shut up rays."

The professor, Hermes, and Bender walked out of the room. Fry felt a sudden pain in his head. He seemed dazed and confused.

Leela tapped him on the shoulder, "Come on Fry, let's go."

"Okay, just a second."

Leela nodded and walked outside. Fry turned around walked towards the doctor, who seemed to be polishing his paddle.

Fry spoke to him, "Uhm, doc I'm beginning to feel funny and light headed, and I didn't even fall down the stairs yet."

The doctor picked up a small object and flicked it on. It was an x ray device. He looked at Fry's brain and noticed the same result as the professors, but with no damage to his brain at all…..which was much better than it's normal state.

"Mm, well Mister Fry, you seem to have the same symptoms as your friends. Well, just hold still…."

* * *

The PE crew gathered around the conference room. Everyone was ready for the day's delivery, except for Fry who had a new lump on his head. 


	4. Chapter 4

The PE delivery ship entered the hangar of the Planet Express building later on that evening. Leela, Fry and Bender rushed out of the ship and quickly gathered their equipment and clothes. The concert was scheduled for that night, and the three were running late. Everyone was going except for the professor, who had been working in his lab the whole day. He already had an array of super weapons and cures for the cold and cancer. The items of achievement were aligned on his desk. Beside them, lay a sleeping Farnsworth.

Fry, Leela and Bender noticed this, and they knew that if they were to wake him up, they would have to file a delivery report, which would take far too long. They had to keep quiet. Fortunately, the only thing they had to do was sneak across the PE conference room and get past the lobby. The only thing in their way was their "advanced" security system (which, thanks to their budget, was only a banana peel and a double barreled shotgun attached above the door with duct tape). Within a few seconds, the three of them avoided the banana peel and the shotgun, and burst outside.

The three of them cheered in victory and high-fived each other.

Leela sighed in relief, "Glad we dodged that bullet…and that banana,"

"Yeah!" Bender replied, "This calls for a very loud and awakening celebration song!"

Bender pulled out a disk and popped it in his mouth, and then he burped. Fry and Leela tried stopping him, but before they could, the music started. The music was so loud, that it caused Fry and Leela to fly straight on their backs. The sound waves caused large amounts of damage to the buildings around Bender, and all the windows on the street were smashed. The music played for about a minute, until a loud scratch could be heard. Bender was kneeling down, holding his neck.

Bender coughed, "Wrong tube."

Leela got up and slapped Bender across the face, "You idiot! Now look what you've done. We better book it before the Professor finds us here."

The three of them cheesed it, while the professor was still inside, fast asleep his chair. There was damage all around him, there were sirens and car alarms going off in the streets, which didn't really seem to make him budge at all. A very small piece of ceiling tile gently floated downward to the ground next to him. That somehow seemed to wake him up.

"Who wha?" the old man screamed, "Oh….eeeyah, must've been a nightmare." He said to himself, and then went back to sleep.

The entrance to Madison cube garden was packed. The line up to go in was extremely large. Fry Leela and Bender groaned in annoyance. The waited and waited for about ten minutes, which was all the time that Bender needed to get aggravated.

"Screw this!" he said, he grabbed Fry and Leela and extended his legs over the crowd and right to the front entrance. There was a security guard standing in front of the line who was letting people in. He noticed the little butting of the line that Bender caused.

"'Scuse me sir, but I can't let you butt in front of all those people." He said.

"Why the hell not?" Bender replied.

"Because sir, against the terms of service of the national society of line butters."

"Oh? And if I refuse to move?"

"Have you ever been arrested before, sir?"

"I dunno, you ever had three metallic fingers shoved down your throat?"

The security guard looked down and frowned, "…….Yes."

The guard put out his hand, offering the tickets, Bender did so and the three entered the building.

"Bender," Fry asked, "How did you get your hands on those tickets?"

Bender turned around, "Let's just say I have…internationally extended family members" he chuckled.

The three of them were later seated in the large stadium, waiting for the concert to begin. They waited in silence until Zoidberg, Hermes and Amy shouted at the three.

"Aw crap," Said Bender, "Hey guys!" he said, waving.

Zoidberg, Hermes and Amy sat next to them.

"Why hello friends! It's quite an honour to be here." Said Zoidberg.

"Why the hell is he here?" Said Bender.

Hermes sighed, "Unfortunately, the paper I signed was a letter excusing Zoidberg from work."

Zoidberg hopped in the air with glee, "Hooray! I get to miss out at work and sit with friends! Right?"

He looked around and noticed that they had moved away from him. The lobster sighed and sat down.

Just then, there was an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen…after a thousand years of sleeping, and 'drug enhancements' we present…Led…Zeppelin!"

There was a loud scream coming from the audience in anticipation, waiting for the band members to enter on stage. The crowd died down when they realized no one was playing. A few minutes passed, until suddenly, a Zeppelin made of lead crashed through the stadium. Debris flew onto the crowd, injuring many people, including Zoidberg. The heads of Robert plant, Jimmy Page and John Paul Johns appeared, and a gigantic monster behind them who played drums. The band immediately got into action by starting with the song "Rock and Roll". Even after the entrance, the crowd still seemed to love the music.

Three figures entered the stadium, carrying instrument cases, wearing fake beards, sunglasses, top hats and trench coats. Nobody seemed to notice them, except for some ZZ Top fans shouting at them like wild dogs for an odd reason and asking for autographs on their…ahem. Anyway, the three traveled from the entrance to the second floor of the stadium. They managed to find a nice spot in the AV room, they had the lights guy knocked out. Two of the figures, one big and one small, took out what seemed to look like a sniper rifle. The third figure, who was about average height stood behind them.

"Okay idiots," said the figure behind them, "The red-head should be in the middle of the third row. We can take the guy out quickly and quietly."

"Got it boss." Said the small figure.

The little man took out a small tranquilizer dart from his pocket and loaded the ammunition into the rifle. He concentrated all of his sight towards his target, and took a long, deep breath. He exhaled until his body was completely still and fired. Fry stood up and wailed his arms in cheer, not noticing a small object whiz right past his face. The dart bounced off the floor and hit Bender right between the eyes.

Bender yawned, "Whoa, man. All this drinking and music sure made me tired." He sniffed, "And my nose is itchy."

Bender casually scratched between his eyes, picked off the dart and threw it behind his back, which, incidentally shot right back towards the three figures, and hit the largest of the group, causing him to collapse to the ground.

The third figure sighed, "Stupid nerf herders. Well boys, looks like we have to do this the better way," the man pulled out what looked like a grenade, "tear gas."

The small man and the man in command pulled the pins on their grenades and threw them onto the crowd. They exploded, and giant green clouds filled the stadium. The people rushed out of the area, screaming in fear. The band members immediately stopped playing.

Robert Plants' head turned to Jimmy Pages'. "Uh oh, we better be a rock, and get to roll!" he said.

The three heads were carried away by security, With Jimmy playing the opening riff to "immigrant song" and Robert Plant screaming, "Ooohaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The two of the three figures hopped down to the first floor, "Find that red-headed boy!" said the commander.

Fry was kneeled down in front of the stage, coughing and hacking; Bender spotted him as he was stealing wallets off of passed out victims.

"Fry ol' bean! Check out the stuff I just jacked!" The robot yelled, but then he noticed the state his friend was in, "What's your problem?"

The two men found their target and charged towards him.

"Hmm, must be the temperature of the room, come on buddy." Bender said. He picked up Fry and darted off towards the exit. Just in time too, the two men now stood on the middle of the gas filled stadium ending up with nothing.

Fry, Bender, Leela, Amy, Zoidberg and Hermes walked outside to the streets of New new York.

"Well, this is stupid." Said Fry.

"Yeah, I didn't even have enough time to bootleg the damn thing." Bender said. He took a sound recorder and smashed it to the ground.

"I wasn't even able to take off my shirt" Said Amy, who still took it off anyway revealing an undershirt.

"Well, at least we didn't come out with red, watery eyes. Well, not in the way we wanted." Said Leela.

"It's all strange, why would someone try to gas a Zeppelin concert?" Asked Hermes.

Fry spotted a nearby billboard, which held an Advertisement for "The who".

"…..Well." exclaimed Fry.

Everyone met at the PE building and decided to go home for the night. They said their goodbyes and headed off to their own directions.

* * *

Sorry to the non-Led Zeppelin fans out there about the little jokes and gags kicked in this chapter. IF you don't know what Immigrant song or who "The who" are...well, that's google's for. 


	5. Chapter 5

sigh I'm sorry about the very long update, but lately I've been having a few problems trying to write this stuff down. Please, con-crit would be appreciated.

* * *

"From the makers of the 'Punctuation Police' and 'Grand theft ABCs', this summer PBS proudly presents 'The Grammar Mafia

"From the makers of the 'Punctuation Police' and 'Grand theft ABCs', this summer PBS proudly presents 'The Grammar Mafia!' Starring the greatest robot TV actors in history like: cliché gangster actor unit 12 with co-staring actress unit 03 and supporting actor unit 1220398475629173876382991110…one. You think you now vocabulary? You think you know the rules? THINK AGAIN!"

Two robots walked into the office, both wearing brown trench coats and top hats. They had built in snickering looks, with cocked guns in their hands, ready to fire. The two robots had their weapons pointed towards a man cowering from fear at the site of the robots. Their attire was intimidating.

One of the machines looked wickedly at the man behind the desk and in a low, deep voice muttered out, "I'm gonna give you one last piece of advice, I before E except after C".

The two robots fired their weapons without hesitation or remorse, filling their victim full of lead.

The lights of the massive explosions and gunfire glazed upon the eyes of Bender and Fry, who stare at the TV in awe. While Fry was still glued to the boob tube, Bender turned around and grumbled angrily. Leela was in the kitchen, cooking dinner for the three of them. She looked inside a cupboard that was labelled "Bender recipes", which had a variety of dangerous items; she rooted through it finding mud squids, rats, deadly acids, big Mac sauce and shake and bake. Before she could find anything of use, she felt a cold metal hand grab her by the shoulder.

"Hey purple face, you may be the one in charge but I'm the cook around here. Get the hell out of my kitchen!" screamed Bender.

Leela put her hands on her hips, "Bender, the things you have in here can seriously harm someone."

Bender gasped, "Insulting my skills will you? Alright fine, but I challenge you to a dual!" Bender formed his hands into fists and stood on a offensive fighting stance. Leela performed a roundhouse kick to Bender face, knocking him onto the ground.

After a short pause Bender spoke, "Fine you can cook tonight." Bender got onto his feet and walked back to the couch.

After about an hour of finding any edible ingredients, she decided to do what she did best.

"All right, who wants pizza?"

Bender and Fry ran through the front door. Leela sighed, grabbed her coat and flicked off the light, leaving the apartment. A pair of eyes glistened in the darkness of the room, but then disappeared.

Leela, Bender and Fry sat on bar stools, waiting for their pizza slices to be cooked. Bender and Fry were playing tic-tac-toe, with Bender winning every round of course normally by cheating however. Leela on the other hand, was taking a look at the place, and judging every datable man that were inside the restaurant. Most of which were not good enough to reach her standards, of course. She sighed, and waited for her pizza to come by.

Fry got up from his stool and made an announcement, "I have to go use the bathroom."

Bender and Leela grumbled in unison, "Yeah, whatever."

Fry walked towards the front door and was about to take a step outside until Leela hollered at him.

"Fry, where are you going?" she asked, "The bathroom is the other way."

"Leela, with the experience of working in a pizza restaurant, I _know_ it's a lot safer to go in the alley than go in there." Replied Fry. He stepped outside and strolled around the restaurant and into an alleyway.

Bender turned to Leela, "Shouldn't you go and get him?"

"For once in his life, he actually has a good point." She replied.

Fry looked around the alley to find a reasonable spot to relieve himself. He tried a dumpster, but before he could put his fly down, an angry homeless man threw a beer bottle at him. He fled from his attacker, and when he had gotten to a safe distance, he continued with his search.

After a few minutes of searching, he finally found a clean trashcan to use. He huddled towards it and pulled his fly down. While Fry was taking natures call, there was a shuffling of feet being heard behind him. He turned around and a hand flashed before his eyes. He fell to the ground with a pain in his cheek. Something grabbed him by his jacket collar and picked him up. He couldn't see anything, for that blow to the face temporarily blinded him. In an attempt to fight back, Fry aimlessly flung his arms in the air and wailed as loud as he could. He felt his hands slap against a soft texture. A cloth. After a few moments of this helpless defence, Fry was able to open his eyes and saw that his attacker was wearing a black ski mask, sweater and tights. Fry's attacker managed to grab both of his arms and twist them, and a horrible **CRACK** could be heard from a distance. The darkly dressed attacker then pushed Fry into a garbage can, knocking him yet again to the ground.

Fry's energy was already drained from all of the action and he was unable to move. The figure laughed with a manically tone, and suddenly pulled out a staff. The figure pointed its staff at Fry, and started to mumble. The staff was slowly vibrating and oddly enough, as he continued to mumble, the more the staff shook. The figure laughed yet again as he now started pulling the staff back and with it, gathered his strength; ready to fire whatever energy it was conjuring. But before the figure could use its staff, the figure was grabbed by the wrist. Surprised, the figure turned around and saw a fist lunge directly at his stomach. The blow knocked him to the ground, and was immediately followed by a boot to the face. The figure was thrown against the wall, stunned by this sudden attack.

The figure was grabbed, and put into a sleepers hold. The figure was able to gather some of its strength, but only enough to keep up a struggle with its attacker. The figure was getting pulled farther down the ally way until the two were facing towards a sign that read "Danger, bathroom window!"

Fry slowly got up and followed the fight, trying to make out whom the other person is. The person whom had the figure by the hands, pulled of it's mask. Fry stared at the figures face in awe.

Before anything was said, the person threw the unmasked attacker through the window mirror. The figure gasped and struggled violently to be set free from its attackers grip, but failed. The scent of the bathroom was too strong, and it had drained whatever energy it had left.

The surviving figure let go and backed away from the window, and then turned to Fry. Fry flinched away and started shaking.

"P-please sir! I don't want to die, they don't have life insurance in heaven, as far as I know!" Pleaded Fry.

The figure finally walked out of the darkness. It was Scruffy, the Janitor.

"You're in great danger." He muttered.

Fry fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Fry followed the disgruntled janitor further down the alley with each step it was getting colder, darker and much more damp. They traveled until they came across a steel and rusty door. Beside it, there was a sign that read "Secret Organization, no loitering." Scruffy knocked on the door, and a voice was heard through the other side.

"Password," asked a gruff voice.

"Shank," replied scruffy.

The door opened slightly with Scruffy and Fry sliding through the small entrance. As the two entered, the door slammed behind them. The room was dark and Fry was getting nervous.

Scruffy cleared his throat, "Now Fry before we get down to business, Scruffy's going to have to introduce you to our secret organization."

Scruffy hit a light switch and a small light flickered on. Fry found himself standing in a cold, dim and damp room. There were three men sitting on small wooden chairs, all looking eerie under the small light. They all had a resemblance to scruffy; the one on the left was wearing a gray hat and black moustache, the middle with blue overalls and a green hat, the third one wearing a pink janitor uniform and a large amount of glitter covering his face.

He pointed to the man on the left and with a gruff voice said, "This here's Stuffy."

"'lo" the man replied, with an equally gruff voice.

He pointed to the man in the middle, "This here's Gruffy"

"'Lo," he said with a deeper and much more gruff voice.

"And finally here's Fluffy."

He pointed to the man in the pink uniform.

"Why _hello_ there _sunshine_!" the man said. His voice appeared to have a lisp and an uncomfortably large amount of enthusiasm.

"Now that all of the introductions have been successfully completed, we can now begin with tonight's meeting." Exclaimed scruffy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leela and Bender were sitting in the pizzeria, with Leela being bored and Bender rambling on about how disgusting human beings are…again.

"…I mean, if you _have_ to consume food for survival, do you _have_ to chew and swallow? You humans are just as disgusting as you are confusing."

Bender took a gulp of his beer, "Perverts."

Leela sighed and looked away, scouting the place trying to find Fry, but instead she saw another man who was looking directly at her.

Leela smiled, "George!" she cried, "What are you doing here?"

The man smiled, "I am sorry, but I had gotten very peckish whilst doing alien quantum physics, so I decided to go to the nearest Italian-American eatery to have some delicious North American cuisine," he said, in a genuine Hispanic accent.

Bender looked upon the stranger. The man was wearing a flashy blazer, which was unbuttoned, showing the pink T-shirt he had been wearing underneath.

The man grinned, showing all of his white shiny teeth. The reflection from the lights onto his teeth shot directly into Bender's eyes, causing the reflecting units in them to overheat, "Gwah! Awww man!"

bender smacked his head against the bar counter to loosen up the tension in his eyes.

George continued, "I know this goes against my diet, but sometimes it is good to reward your mind, body and spirit. What brings you here, my sweet darling Leela?"

Leela blushed, "Well…I'm waiting for a friend of mine. He said he went out to use the garbage can, but he hasn't come back since."

George whimpered, "Oh Leela…I feel so terrible for your inconvenience right now…I…I," the man whimpered and sighed.

Leela stood from her stool and gave him a hug, "There, there, no need to get emotional I'm sure he's taking a number two."

"If it is said by you, than so shall it be!" He screeched in an overdramatic cry, "I am glad to have met such a woman that can burn my sadness from inside, and at the same time light my heart with passion and desire. Look into my eyes and let us be lost in our lustful view!"

"Oh for some god's sake!" Screamed Bender, "That's about as corny as a bag of popcorn! Man if I had a heart I would have thrown it up by now." At this point, he managed to adjust the reflectors in his eyes and was able to continue looking at the two with a disgusting look.

The two ignored Bender's comment and continued, "My feelings for you burn so much, that I must loosen up my shirt."

The man unbuttoned his shirt partially, showing off his pecks. His chest was smooth and clear, and when the light shined upon it, it reflected off of his chest and hit Bender's eyes again.

"**Aaaaaaah**!"

The light blinded him a second time. As he was trying to gain his sight back, he lost balance and collapsed on the floor, "Ow! Gah-dammit!"

Bender then got back up on his feet, "You two loving flesh mats can continue with this conversation, I'm going out to look for Fry."

With that, Bender stormed out of the restaurant…until storming back in and grabbing his beer. With a bow exclaimed,

"I say good day to you!"

And yet again stormed out of the restaurant.

Fry was still very confused about the things that have been happening. He sat beside Scruffy, Gruffy and Stuffy as Fluffy was making a presentation. Beside the door there was a chalkboard with pie charts, photographs and posters partially covering it.

"…So then we plant the bomb, leave through extraction point Alpha, head through Main Street and walk our way back." He said.

Scruffy, Gruffy and Stuffy all nodded in agreement. Scruffy stoop up and walked towards the board and cleared his throat, "Now that we have our weekly lunches planned, it's time we discussed further business on earth's largest crisis at this moment. Scruffy's gonna bring in a large map."

Scrffy walked towards a dark corner of the room, picked up a map and placed it on the chalkboard. He cleared his throat again and started to speak, "For the past few weeks, stampedes of nerds all around the world have been flooding many comic book stores, video game stores and Pizza Hut chains."

Fry cut in, "So? That stuff happened back in my time, too."

"That is true, but the percentage of nerds in these stampedes have gone up 5,200%. We believe this is happening due to a new virus outbreak.

"Virus?" asked Fry.

"Correct, ever since…"

Fry pondered, "Wait a minute…Dungeons and Dragons?"

Before anything else was said, Bender could be heard screaming from outside, "Fry? Frrrryyyy! Where are you buddy?"

Fry leaped out of his seat, "Oh jeez, that's Bender! I gotta get going!"

Scruffy sighed, "Leave if you must, but remember, we'll be keeping an eye on you." Said Scruffy, squinting his eyes.

Fluffy giggled, "I know _I_ do."

Fry squinted and quickly left. Fry somehow managed to coordinate his way through the dark end of the alley, and found Bender searching for him, "Hey Bender!"

Bender Jumped, "**Guwyaaaahbuja**! Oh, there you are! It's about time you showed up, Leela and her lovey dovey sick bunny is making me sick, like that bunny."

He pointed to a dark corner where a freakishly skinny, mutated bunny was gasping for air.

Fry took a look at what bender was pointing and covered his eyes quickly, "Yuck! Wait, lovey dovey…sick bunny? Who is that?"

Bender had a look of concern, "Oh yeah…no one told you yet. Well…uhh…good luck buddy!"

He but his arm and fry's shoulder, and slowly walked him out of the alleyway. His stomach was queasy and his head hurt. He had gone through so much in the past 15 minutes that his body was starting to catch up on him. Nothing could have amde this day worse until he saw Leela locking lips with another man outside of the restaurant. His jaw dropped.

Leela opened her eye and looked to her right, where she saw Fry looking in disbelief.

"Oh, Fry! There you are!" She said.

Fry crossed his arms, "Why yes, here I am but who is he?"

"This is my new boyfriend, George Sanchez. George, this is Fry."

"Ah a pleasure to meet you." The man looked at Fry closely and examined him for a moment, "Whatever you are."

"I'm sorry I never introduced him to you earlier Fry, but he's just been too busy working those tight abs, helping with the county's top science lab, giving to charity and teaching orphans advanced science." Said Leela.

"They will grow to be mightier than the willow tree, even though they have been extinct for four hundred years. But not even four hundred years will keep me away from this woman!" George said, squeezing her in his arms.

Leela sighed happily, while Fry growled silently to himself.

* * *

Later that night, Fry Bender and Leela were settling in. Bender was washing his visor while Leela was washing her eye contact lens. Fry sat on the couch with a disgruntled face. Even while recovering from a coma, he still can't get her attention. Sacrificing so much but in the end getting no reward. He was more angry than confused at this point.

Leela had finished washing up and walked into the lving room, "uhh, Fry you're on my bed."

Fry jumped up, "Oh, I'm _so sorry_." He replied.

Leela looked confused, "What's wrong Fry?"

Fry exploded, "Oh, you'd like me to tell you everything huh Leela?" he stopped for a moment and looked at Leela, who was staring blankly at him.

He sighed, "Nevermind."

Leela blinked, "Well that was certainly interesting, Fry. But right now I need my sleep. So can you please get your butt off the couch?"

"Fine." He stood up and walked out of the room, grumbling and growling to himself. Leela watched as he left the room with a worried face.

Fry Entered his room, kicking a pile of clothing that was blocking the entrance. He sighed and took his jacket off.

"So you hate that bastard too?"

Fry looked behind him, Bender was standing in the entrance, "Yeah…why? Do you like him?"

"hell no."

Fry took off his shirt and under his breath whispered _thank god_, "Well, why don't you like him?"

"Because for the first time in my life I've met someone that has a body shinier than my ass!" He replied, "And whenever I even think about thinking of that guy, the more I wanna kill all humans and human like creatures. But I will find a way to deal with this monstrosity!"

Fry looked at him strangely, "So what are you going to do, kill him?"

"Kill him? Nah I try not to plan a murder on Wednesdays."

Fry snapped his fingers, "Damn."

Bender continued, "But I do have a plan which will need some…funds, particularly from your wallet."

Fry put his hands on his hips, "I'm not giving you anymore of my money, Bender. Last time that happened I had to go to court!"

Bender pondered, "Wait, weren't you part of the jury that day?"

"Yeah, but I was there for _your_ lawsuit against suing _my_ lawyer for not defending you after charging me for robot corruption."

"Bender schnapps were going to be on the top and you knew it! So what if I used the money to buy orphans and force them to make advertisements on porn websites? You wouldn't turn down little old lovable Bender would you?"

"I'm sorry Bender, but I can't take that risk again. But that doesn't make you any less of a friend." Fry replied.

Bender whined. "Stupid lousy friendness-"

Fry smiled and walked to the edge of his bed and sat down, taking off his sneakers and socks.

Bender had one more trick up his sleeve but he had to keep Fry distracted, "Hey Fry! Look over there! There's a naked human female without a shirt on!"

"I know, she's been there all morning." he replied, kicking a pair of binoculars off of his bed.

Bender started to think fast, "Uhh...oh! There's a cute little puppy on the street that's about to get run over by a truck!"

Fry sat down on the edge of his bed and took off his sneakers and socks, "Well the zombie Easter bunny always wanted a friend." Replied Fry.

Bender quickly reached a mandolin from his chest compartment, "Fry old buddy, I'm gonna play you a nice tune."

Fry looked at him and smiled, "Really Bender?"

"Yeah sure, shut up. Now I'm going to start with a high E-"

He plucked a few strings from the instrument and then smacked Fry's head, causing him to collapse violently to the floor.

"Sorry buddy," said Bender, "but my ass, the shiniest of all greatness, is on the line."

Bender snatched his wallet and quickly darted out of the room, leaving Fry on a pile of clothing...slowly...drifting from consciousness.

* * *

I am sorry to disappoint the readers for this very late and terrible update, but I'll see what I can do once I start getting more free time to write my chapters.

Cya's soon guys.

-blur


	7. Chapter 7

Seagulls were circling the top of an old McMeany Bean factory, the summer heat baked all of the lethal by-products that multiplied during the year's production, making its way through the ceiling. Many of the birds ended up dying from the aroma while their bodies were harvested as their new main ingredient, due to budget cuts. An excellent plan, considering it was planned by the mastermind of planning, chairman of the company G.M. But you ask yourself questions like, "What does that have to do with anything?" "Did I leave the stove on?" or "Why is there soup on my fly?"

These are questions you might ask yourself when you trip into…The Scary Door.

Meet one Philip J Fry, once struck with jealousy, and then struck by a mandolin-wielding sociopath. He dips into a world filled with plot fillers and holes to fill them in. Confused, he stands in the streets of old New York, where he is about to witness the birth of a soon to be a thousand year old organization.. Deep in the depths of a Laundromat basement, a group of mysterious creatures gather in robes to set their rituals in peace. A man in a clean suit walks in and asks for quarters, but is rejected with the swift movement of the finger. Frowning, the man enters the basement.

"We should pick a better signal for Sheryl to use." Exclaims the man, greeting the creatures.

"When was there a signal?" one of them replied.

"Whatever, let's get to business gentlemen."

The man in the suit started tearing at his own skin, ripping it clean after every stroke. Fry's eyes were frozen, his mouth dropping to the floor.

Not them again.

"I have new orders from our commander, instead of following the master plan, our unit's tasks have been changed. Among this sea of ignorant apes lurks some of brilliance. We are to find these unique life forms and bring them to us."

One of the hidden men raised his hand, "But how? These beings here are interfering with our perception. There is no way we could search any of them by ourselves without enduring the thought of stupidity."

"There is a solution for that," the leader continued, "Instead of searching them, we need to bring them to us."

Fry's sight was blurring again, and before he knew it he saw a hand swipe against his face.

* * *

"Ow!" he screamed.

"You have to get up Fry, we're running late!"

Leela had a hair dryer in one hand and a comb in the other; her hair was jumbled in many different directions swaying while she stumbled around the apartment.

Fry smudged his hand across his face and let out a groan, "Why didn't your alarm clock go off?"

"Because it ran off with your wallet last night." Leela entered his room again, her hair in a ponytail, boots tied and clothes that we so clean, it almost blinded Fry. She picked up his pants and shoes and flung them on top of him, "Get changed and let's go. I just hope the professor forgot what day it is again."

Meanwhile, Bender and his quest for his shiny ass had begun, walking through the streets and alleys of downtown New New York. There had to be someplace that had the proper tools to crush his newfound nemesis. He searched high and low, went to the darkest ally and the busiest malls. He even checked the K-marts, both the legal and illegal ones, but he did not find anything effective at all.

In defeat, he sat down at a curb, "None of this is powerful enough," he sighed and grabbed hold of his bottom, "Well ol' buddy, I guess you'll have to suffer being second place."

Two men walked behind him with a ludicrously large mirror, and the reflection of his behind made his ambition units overheat with passion, if possible. "There is no way I'm gonna let that happen. If I can't become better than my competition, then I guess my only option is to terminate it."

With a devilish glare and a plot unfolding inside his head, he walked towards a "GlockBuster Guns and Taffy Emporium".

* * *

"Where the hell have you been? Can't you see this is a delivery company! Not a laid back taxi service."

"Sir, this _is_ a taxi service, I'm afraid I don't know who you are and quite frankly I am damn proud of my terrible attendance." A man in a dark yellow uniform, his arms folded and eyes staring angrily.

The Professor squinted, "You'll never go far in this corporate ladder with that attitude. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be late for my own company's morning conference."

The professor shuffled out of the building, heading across the street towards the Planet Express where Fry and Leela are sneaking their way through the front doors.

"Phew, we made it." Leela rubbed her forehead and entered the conference room, only to see Hermes and a sleeping Zoidberg at the table.

"Where is the Professor Hermes?" Asked Leela.

"He's mistaken the Taxi Company for ours again," he replied.

And right on cue Professor Farnsworth entered the room. He shook his glasses and scanned the room, "Ah! There you are! My Loyal crew, more mildly mannered than those imbeciles over at that delivery company."

Without any snappy replies, Hermes begua the daily schedule, "Today we have twenty seven packages to deliver. Your first being this package to be delivered at a McMormalon restaurant on Mars."

Hermes placed a box on the table with the label "Spoiled Gruel" and renamed "Hamburger Sauce" with black marker. Hermes continued with the other packages and soon Fry and Leela were off loading up the ship.

Fry, after gaining some consciousness finally remembered why he had been so upset the night before. With a frail and squeaky voice asked, "So, uhhh, about your new boyfriend…"

"Oh, George? Yeah, we met during your coma. He was reciting his poem for the Universal Oxford writing championship. He even got first place. He came into the hospital for a new science experiment to help people recover from a comatose state," Leela sighed, "He's the greatest man I have ever known."

Fry frowned, "It's not fair." He mumbled.

"Okay, we have everything loaded, prepare for take off." Leela walked briskly inside the ship, with fry dragging his heels behind her.

_It's going to be a long day_, Fry thought to himself.

Men in robes gathered inside the basement of GlockBuster in downtown New New York. Each of them mumbling and hissing towards each other. A knock was heard at the door, and all of them stopped almost immediately. A man entered the room, wearing a larger and darker robe.

"How is phase two coming along?" he asked.

One of the men kneeled down at his feet, and in a squeaky voice replied, "It is going according to plan, your expertness."

"Excellent," the man clenched his fists, his tone changing from confidence that he seemed to have been gaining at this point, "Without a hitch, we should be nearing our next phase." He looked to his left where a small window had a view of the crowds that galloped in the streets. Out of all those people, he could hear the shuffling of metals cups as they hit the sidewalks. "I do believe you will have a customer any minute now…Gordon."

The man kneeling forth raised his head high, and wearing a grin stood and exited the room quickly.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, methinks I have my groove back, and I am currently working on the next chapter. So expect the updates to be a little more frequent (especially since the school year is over).

Okie Dokie, see you then.

-Blur


	8. Chapter 8

Bender entered the warehouse with two sections of it separated by a red line. One side had a sign reading "_Legal_" _Firearms_ and the other sign reading "_Legal_" _Taffy_. Bender chuckled to himself and walked into the taffy aisles. While having his HUD set to "search" a man walked towards him. His appearance was somewhat dorky, his glasses almost glued to his eyeballs, covered in acne and freckles; Along with curly, greasy hair he seemed to be a real ladies man.

"May I help you good sir?" he asked with a tap to his shoulder.

"Huh, wha? Well, my search engine came up with nothing, so I guess."

"And what is it your looking for?"

"The most fattening, greasiest, morally unethical food ever conceived in the galaxy! Also your cheapest."

The man's face cracked an evil grin and in a grizzly tone replied, " Right this way sir."

The two walked deeper into the aisles passing bins, set in order of fat content in taffies. Some ranged from "I can't believe its not pure oxygen," to "insta-coronary".

"So yeah, I heard you humans tend to loose your physique and image from fattening, apparently good-tasting foods." Exclaimed Bender.

"Oh? And how does a robot like your yourself know this?" the man replied.

"I live with Fry. Whom you probably don't know, unless you fit into the two point five percent possibility that you _do_ know him," he shrugged and lit himself a cigar, "Probably not though."

The man squinted, "Mmm, yes anyway, if it's something highly fattening you want, you might want to try this."

He dug into a bin, moving his fingers across many bars of taffy feeling each and every one that came into contact with. His arm was deep into the bin, until his hand met with a tough, heavy block of taffy. He smiled and with a wail yanked it from the bin.

"Here you go sir," he said, his body twitching violently, "But before you buy, we have our sample system."

Bender scratched his "chin", "Interesting…does this give me the right to have the whole thing for free?"

"Well…no, but-"

In one quick swipe he scooped it out of the man's hands, "Too late, you suck!"

Bender gobbled down the piece of taffy and violently burped blue fire. He grunted and took another puff of his cigar.

The man gasped, his arm relieved from the heavy piece of taffy, "How was it sir?"

"How the hell should I know, I don't have any taste. Well, I just don't think I want to destroy that chump's image using long-term, biological effects. I think I'll do it the easy, shorter way…_vandalism_." He quickly turned away and headed towards the exit, "Thanks for the free food, loser! Ha ha-**Burp**! Ugh, that didn't go down well."

As soon as the robot was out of sight, the man tapped onto the taffy bin next to him, "Egg is in the nest, I repeat, egg is in the nest."

"Very well," replied a voice, "Head back downstairs, our next phase is being debriefed. Over."

* * *

The Planet Express ship darted through the solar system, making it's way to their first delivery on Mars. They landed on a restaurant's parking lot, crushing the cars that were already there. Fry and Leela entered the ship's storage and walked towards the small crates and packages.

Leela brought out a checklist, a pen and her reading goggle and triple checked the stock. She hummed to herself and put her accessories down. "Here's the first package that needs to be delivered. Now when you get into the restaurant, I want you to drop it off to the manager and leave. I don't want another chilli incident to happen like last time."

"That chimp threw it at me first." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

Leela rolled her eye, "Since Bender isn't here we're going to have to work double time."

"But don't we work at that same time when he's _here_?"

"Enough talking, just get it done." Leela replied, with a sigh.

Fry squinted his eyes and his voice tightening, "Fine, captain."

He threw down his arms and picked up the small crate, walking down the stairs. Leela watched as he walked down the stairs, and when he was gone she let out another sigh and frowned.

Fry sluggishly entered the restaurant with an angry mumble, his eyes furious, tired and in disbelief. His mind travelled in unison with his feet as he walked, _It's that jerk George what's-his-name. How could he just be that sexy and smart at the same time. That's if I were to become Donkey Kong and marry the princess. It's always the guy with the job that tends to work hard for nothing. If I ever see that lousy son of an animal again, I'll-_. And right there, at the other end of the counter sat Leela's extraordinary boyfriend. Fry dropped the crate onto the ground, causing the recipe to crack open and pour onto the floor, causing the ground to melt away immediately. He rubbed his eyes and looked closely. His mind was sputtering in dozens of directions. Maybe her new boyfriend was a fraud, maybe he had a long lost evil twin, it was hard to keep his concentration onto the man. He had the same eyes, and facial structure as George, and the same beard. He took another step forward, his mind a little clearer now, and the man across the counter was a nerdy, acne-covered teenager.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked.

Fry snapped out of his state, "Huh? Oh, yeah…right. Here's the crate of sauce you ordered."

He lifted up the broken crate and planted it on the counter, some of the liquid melting into the counter.

"Uhh, just keep the change."

Fry darted out of the restaurant, dazed. _Did I just see him again? I'm off my nut right now. I need to sit down._

He rushed towards the ship and bolted up the stairs, and in a flash Leela took off.

Back in the restaurant the man looked at the mess in front of him. He turned to his manager, volunteering to clean it up. He entered the storage closet. He smacked his hand against the shelves, and a trap door opened underneath his feet. He fell through, sliding deep underground passing bones of mysterious creatures and charts of Family Guy sales. He fell ass first onto a metal ground, shooting a pain straight to his neck. He gagged, and crawled towards a computer terminal.

An electronic voice erupted from it, "Receiving transmission."

The screen blipped, and a hooded man sat in full view of the screen, "Did they deliver the package?" he asked, his voice in a deep, grizzly tone.

"Yes," replied the man, his squeaky voice in contrast of the figure.

"Excellent, prepare the battle stations, we're going into pursuit in fifteen minutes."

The man rubbed his face quite violently and looked back to the terminal, and in a thick Hispanic accent replied, "Yes sir."

Fry entered the cockpit, his confusion starting to wear off; at least enough to have Leela not notice anything. Which was good enough for him, the last thing he needed was Leela to feel jealous. Of course it might have been too late for that.

"Did you deliver the package without any trouble this time?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Fry grabbed a seat beside Leela, sinking in deep and pushing up his collar.

"Good job, then." she said with a smile.

A smile cracked on his face as well, "Where to next?"

"Canuck07892, we're delivering a package of missing teeth." She replied.

"Hmm, that name sounds familiar-"

Fry pondered for a minute but before anything could come to mind he was knocked out of his seat and slammed headfirst onto the ground. He groaned, his eyes wandering quickly, the alarms were raging in his head, and the last thing he saw was Leela taking evasive action.

* * *

The blur in his vision came back, but only to find himself staring at the ceiling. _Where am I? Where's Leela, the ship? Bender? Hello?_ His mind was the only thing speaking, he tried desperately to scream but his mouth wouldn't open. There was a knock on the door, and then a ring. Fry tried getting up, but his legs couldn't move. There was another knock on the door, after what seemed like a millennia his legs moved. He walked towards the door and opened it. A man was there, wearing a tuxedo and holding a briefcase.

The man sneered, "I can see that you're…not ready yet…"

Fry looked down, the first surprising fact was that her realized he wasn't even in his own body. _What the hulk?_

"Anyway, here's that crap you need for the mission. I know it'll be a little tough for you to get used to, but you'll like the new colony your country managed to keep alive up there. Anyway, good luck on that mission."

The man turned away, Fry's newfound body slammed the door and turned around. The room was small, with a small bathroom adjacent to the front door. It was an apartment, cramped and not homey in any shape or form. His body walked closer to the bathroom door, straight ahead was the sink and mirror. He edged closer to it, and the reflection gave off a familiar face, but before he could make it out, his vision blurred out.

* * *

**A/N: To make it easy for myself, I've been cutting the chapters a little bit shorter to make the flow a little easier for me, so expect a few more than usual. I'll also be busy this weekend and two weeks after next weekend due to family related events. I will get as much as possible before then.**

Apologies for the overdose on the bold, but a guy's gotta get his point across somehow.

Cya's.

-blur


	9. Chapter 9

Fry leaped out of his sleep and caught his breathe, with a smack of Leela's wrist to his chin.

"**FFFFF** Ahh!"

Leela frowned, "Sorry, but you know how my relects are when people wake up surprisingly."

Fry rubbed his chin, "I know, I know! What happened anyway? Did we get attacked by star dwarves again?"

"No, we hit another satellite dish. It hit the back engines and I lost control. That's about the time you went out."

Leela held a cloth to his forehead; it had a cool touch against his skin making him flinch, "Just keep that there and your bump should be fine."

"Bump?!"

Fry shot out of his chair and looked against the window reflection. It was there, and mighty large too. "Aww, the other one just got better last week!"

"Oh don't worry, we're almost there, as soon as I make a pit stop." She steered the ship steadily in a gas station, parking into the "self help garage".

"I'll go fix up the engines,"

"I'll go get us some coffee, the bang to the melon is making me thirsty."

Leela smirked and pulled out her ridiculously large tool kit. Fry shuffled towards the offices. He opened the door and looked around. It was a pigsty, there were tool parts littered all along the floor, papers and files stuck on every inch of the walls; and cigarette smoke was thick like fog. There was a desk to his right, a man hidden in his newspaper sat behind it. There was a coffee machine behind him, alerting Fry to reach for his wallet.

"Hey mister how much for two cups of coffee?" he asked.

"Three-fifty."

Fry looked down on his desk and noticed the name George Sanchez written on a nametag. The man lowered his newspaper and walked towards the machine, causing Fry to wheeze and hack. With a cold stare he watched the man pour two cups of coffee and hand it to him. In an almost robotic reaction, Fry handed him the money. He grabbed the coffees and shuffled out of the office.

"Hey, you gave me four dollars!" The man yelled.

"Keep the change!" Fry screamed, running away.

Bender snuck into the Planet express building and walked into the Professors lab. He walked towards the Internet equipment and plugged the jack into the back of his head.

"The only way I'll be able to find him is to use a UPS system."

He got himself into the Internet world and started to look around, "Now I'm short on cash, and I don't have a credit card, so I might have to illegally download it."

Heavily armed guards surround Bender in almost seconds, with N.P.D. printed on the back of their uniforms, "Under the Norton Protection Department, we hereby boot you from this server. You have the right to remain muted, any sticky keys you use will be quoted in a forum of law."

And with that, Bender was chucked out of the server, stranded in an Internet desert.

He dusted himself off, "Hey, it's only illegal if you get caught!"

He mumbled to himself and stumbled onward to find the next server, until he tripped over a lump. He hit his head with a loud **clank**.

"What the hell was that? I swear to god if it's that Counter-Strike kid I'm gonna-Hey wait a minute, I think it's something different…"

He brushed some dust off, "hey it's a period!" he brushed some more off, and more and more, and kept going for hours. After he had completed his work, he stepped back and gasped.

"No…it can't be…G-G-G

GOOGLE!"

And right there in it's shining glory stood .

"Why do I feel a lawsuit coming on?" Bender said, nervously.

Leela was smashing buttons and drawing squiggly lines on a clipboard when Fry scrambled into the room. He sat on the navigator's chair and caught his breath. He bowed his head to collect himself.

"And that should complete the system check." Proclaimed Leela.

Her announcement grabbed Fry's attention, "Oh here, I got you that coffee."

"That was quick," Leela reached for one of the cups, "You beat your old record by a whole six days."

Fry sighed, "Yeah, something there kind of spooked me a little bit."

"What was it?"

"Uh Leela, do you know where your boyfriend works exactly?"

Leela dropped her clipboard and fastened her seatbelt, "Well, he holds a lot of jobs at once, so he could be anywhere."

"I just wanted to make sure that's all…perfectionist…"

Leela ignored him, "Prepared for lift-off in the 3…2…1…"

* * *

**Yeah, it's a short chapter, but with almost a dozen stories to finish up as well as a busy school year, you should expect to see more shorter updates.**

**And for those waiting for me to update my "User Friendly" story, well it's in the works as we speak.**

**Keep your stick on the ice.**

**-blur  
**


End file.
